Forum:Request for adminship - Cqm
Hi, I'm Cqm, also known as Cam. For those of you who don't know me, I wrote and maintain HeaderLinks, MiniComplete and Less. I also help maintain AjaxRC. Elsewhere, I maintain the js and CSS on RuneScape Wiki and contribute to the Volunteer Developer Programme. You can view my contributions to this wiki . Over the past few weeks, I've noticed the requests for protecting code pages and granting code editor rights are beginning to stack up. This is no fault of Grunny's, he is often busy fixing bugs and I can't criticise someone for having a busy life, but I think the backlog could be lessened by having an extra pair of hands to deal with day to day running of the wiki. The activities I intend to take part in are: * code-editor protecting code pages on author request. * Deleting pages as required * Granting code-editor rights when necessary. I intend to do continue granting the rights with the status quo: giving them to users who have shown their ability to maintain code. As it stands, this requires a small change back-end to allows admins to add the user-group. I do not intend to use admin tools to update the fully protected scripts on the wiki. As far as I'm concerned they are potentially dangerous scripts and should be reviewed thoroughly. As Grunny does this for a living, I'm more comfortable with him doing this. I'll contact Grunny to close this in 2 weeks if discussion has died down, extending that time period if it's still busy. If you have any questions or comments, post away :) Discussion * I'd feel comfortable having a second admin on board. Lil' Miss Rarity [w:c:devOpen Source[]] (talk) 23:59, April 10, 2014 (UTC) * Sure. I see you everywhere that code is concerned, everybody knows that you know what you're doing. — Foodbandlt (talk) 02:59, April 11, 2014 (UTC) *Trustworthy enough for sure --Callofduty4 (talk) 03:16, April 11, 2014 (UTC) * Grunny has pointed out that dev wiki is comparable to central in that admins should be vetted by staff prior to gaining rights on this wiki, and staff would likely want to limit it to a small number of users. I wanted to make a note of this, as this RfA might set a precedent of it requiring community approval to get admin rights here, which isn't the case. * I agree that we should get a second admin on this wiki, just admin, not crat. Given the growing backlog, it's obvious that Grunny doesn't have time to administer this wiki on his own any more. Adding another admin is the perfect solution. The person probably should be vetted by the staff, since this is a critical wiki.Code Lyoko Wiki: User: Deadcoder 16:37, April 11, 2014 (UTC) ** Grunny was happy to give me the rights when I spoke to him earlier today, but as I said I'd leave this open 2 weeks I felt it seemed underhand just to give me the rights when I opened this for community discussion. Either way, it gives a way for anyone to voice concerns or give some constructive criticism which is only a good thing :) * Would make life simpler--''~UltimateSupreme'' 18:40, April 11, 2014 (UTC) *I agree with all the above. Sounds great! Good luck Cam :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:50, April 12, 2014 (UTC) *I am happy that we will soon have a second admin, which will fix the related delays here. However, this wiki is perpetually growing, and we may run into this problem again, where the admins are not numerous enough to deal with their workload. I think we should leave this thread open to address this problem should it arise again. Code Lyoko Wiki: User: Deadcoder 19:35, April 12, 2014 (UTC) ** I don't think that will be necessary as a new one could be opened up when and if that time ever comes. Lil' Miss Rarity [w:c:devOpen Source[]] (talk) 19:48, April 12, 2014 (UTC) ** I think there's around 10 active users here that might request some sort of administrative action, so whilst I'd be happy to see someone else granted admin tools, I don't think it's entirely necessary. We manage on RuneScape with ~8 active admins and one of the most consistently busy recent changes on wikia, if not the busiest. Also, in case my above comment regarding a chat with Grunny, this wiki is apparently under staff control and rfa's shouldn't really happen. The only reason this one does is because it never occurred to me to ask staff before opening this. Staff would prefer this wiki operated similar to central, where admins are periodically selected by staff if they appear to have a need for tools and are trustworthy/experienced enough. * Closed - Grunny has given me admin tools **Just a quick last message, congratz! :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:45, April 22, 2014 (UTC)